Date night
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Soda is the only one that doesn't have something to do, but then someone comes over that helps with the boredom he's experiencing.


"Would you hurry your ass up already?" Dally yelled through the house.

"I'm coming," Pony yelled back, as he walked out of his room pulling on his coat.

"That's a bit more than we really need to know kid," Two-bit cracked, taking a drink from his beer.

"You're real funny Two-bit, to bad were not talking about looks," Pony said fixing his collar.

Dally snorted at that making Two-bit roll his eyes.

"Are you ready now? Golly you take longer than a girl sometimes," Dally said, brushing Pony's hair back off his forehead.

"I'm going to just ignore that comment and say yes, I'm ready," Pony said, putting his hands on Dally's sides and giving the blond greaser a kiss, then pulled back.

"Hey, who said I'm done with you," Dally grabbed under Pony's chin with his hand and brought their lips together again, making Pony smile.

"How do you put up with that?" Steve joked walking into the house.

He wasn't serious though, the last time he made any kind of crack that involved Pony, Dally nearly knocked half he's teeth out.

Dally and Pony broke apart and Dally kissed him on the cheek. "Come on, lets bounce,"

"See you later Soda, Two-bit, Steve,"

Dally just kinda nodded at them and left.

"Well, I'm here so are you ready to go pick up Evie and Kathy?" Steve asked the rusty haired teen.

"Yea I recon so, are you sure you don't wanna try and find a date along the way Soda, I'm sure you could, easily," Two-bit said, standing up.

"Yea I'm sure, my shoulder is still twinging from where I pulled that muscle," Soda lied, as much fun as picking up some random girl would be, he really didn't want to just watch his friends make out with their girls.

"Ok, well where is superman anyway? He never has to work this late," Steve said, looking at the clock on the mantle.

"Oh, he's working on this older couples house, a lot of different things in and on it,"

"They make him work this late?" Two-bit asked.

"They pay him by the hour and have like TONS of stuff to do and I think they like the company, someone to talk to besides each other, so they asked him to stay late tonight. Said they would cook him dinner and pay him for just being there so late. He's going to have a real nice pay check," Soda said.

"Ah, well that's good," Two-bit said.

"I just realized that Johnny isn't around, where is he?" Steve said.

"Dunno, but he'll show up, I hope, I'm gonna be so bored,"

They just laughed and said their good byes.

After only about an hour of watching TV Soda got bored and started looking through the cabinets for something he could make.

"Hmmm, getting low on green food coloring," He mumbled to himself.

The screen door opened and just slammed a little. Soda bound out and saw Johnny taking his coat off and throwing it over the back of Darry's chair, having already slipped out of his shoes and socks were over them.

"Thank god you're here," Soda said, grabbing Johnny in a hug. "Help me find something to cook that can be blue," And he grabbed Johnny's hand and pulled him into the kitchen.

Soda told him to look in the fridge and Johnny was thankful he didn't notice the dark red that was staining his cheeks.

After a while, they decided on blue Mac and Cheese, much to Johnny's small objection to the fact it SHOULD be orange.

Once they were done eating it, Soda more than Johnny, the younger male was a little bit leery of it. They headed to the living room and sat down.

"So, what do you want to do?" Soda asked, laying his head on Johnny's lap.

"I don't know, what were you doing before I got here?"

"Watching boring TV, I want to something exciting,"

"Like what?"

"If I knew I wouldn't of asked you what you wanted to do, now would I?" Soda looked up at him, just in time to see the younger teen roll his eyes.

"Hmm," Soda put his hand on his chin like an old time villain. "I know, lets try and take over the world,"

"You are crazy," Johnny laughed at this.

"I like your laugh," Soda said, making the other stop and look down at him.

A small red tint was on Soda's greek god like features.

"What?" Johnny asked lightly.

"I like your laugh, I barley ever hear it, so its kinda like finding treasure with a map. You know it's there so when you find it your even happier,"

The blush was back on Johnny's cheeks as he brushed back Soda's hair. Soda reached up and ran a few fingers down the scar that was on Johnny's cheek making the younger male shiver lightly. Moving so he was sitting with his legs across Johnny's he wrapped his arms around Johnny's neck. Johnny looked up into Soda's eyes just as he moved closer and pressed his lips to his. Johnny was a bit shy about kissing him back at first, but as Soda pressed closer he got more bold. They kissed for god only knows, when Soda shifted his legs and they rubbed over Johnny's clothed erection.

"My someone is excited," Soda breathed out.

"You gonna do something about it?" Johnny asked, tilting his head.

Soda gasped and smashed his mouth back over Johnny's kissing him with much vigor.

"Then lets go to my room," Soda suggested, kissing Johnny's cheek then standing up and offering his hand to the other male.

Johnny took it and stood up letting Soda lead him.

When they got in the room Soda took his shirt off and tossed it to the side of the bed. He then turned and pulled off Johnny's shirt and pushed their bodies together. Johnny moaned and kissed Soda as the other males hands made their way to the front of his pants. After ridding both of them of their pants, Soda pushed Johnny on the bed and climbed over him. Kissing Johnny he reached and pulled out a bottle of lube and then sat back.

"I'm going to stretch you," Soda said, kissing Johnny's inner thigh.

Johnny just nodded and shivered. Soda covered his fingers and got to getting Johnny ready for his cock.

All through the process Johnny moaned and shivered as Soda's fingers probed deeper and deeper into him. When he had gotten Johnny stretched to his liking, Soda pulled his fingers out and lubed up his cock.

"You ready for something a lot better than my fingers," Soda asked, grinding the head of his cock against Johnny.

Johnny let out a moan and nodded.

Pushing in, Johnny dug his nails into the expanse of Soda's shoulder blades. Panting Soda pulled out and then pushed back in a few times, making them both moan. The pleasure was to great around Soda for him as he started thrusting faster into Johnny.

"Soda," Johnny yelled in pleasure.

"Oh Johnny, I love this feeling, being in you," He panted, kissing Johnny.

As the pleasure built more and more as Soda hit his most sensitive spot, Johnny let go of one of Soda's shoulder and grabbed his own cock. He was trying to keep up with Soda's thrusts but kept losing pace, getting close none the less.

With a yell Johnny came, his seed splattering on Soda's abs. The extra tightening of Johnny's already right muscles made Soda come within the teen. Soda laid down on him for a moment, trying to catch his breath, Johnny's after shocks making him shiver as well.

Pulling out he grabbed his shirt and wiped them both clean and laid down on his back. Johnny curled to his side laying his head on Soda's chest. Soda's arms clutched Johnny closer to him.

"That was amazing," Johnny breathed out lightly.

Soda tilted his head up, kissing the other male.

"Bye Dal, I love you," Pony said to his boyfriend on the front porch, kissing him deeply for a moment, as if they didn't do that through out the entire movie.

"Bye my Pony, I love you too," He kissed him softly one and turned almost running into Darry.

"Your home late Superman," Dally said, stepping around him.

"Working for these nice older people, going back there tomorrow and more than likely spending the night since they offered it. Going to pay me just for being there too, had company tonight though, so I couldn't," Darry explained walking up and standing next to Pony,

"So you won't be home tomorrow," Dally said, smirking.

"Not in my bed again please?" Darry rolled his eyes but smiled as the blush spread across Pony's cheeks.

"He made me," Pony mumbled.

"See you tomorrow babe," Dally said, waving a little.

Pony waved back. "Can't wait," And watched his love walk off.

"So how was the movie?" Darry asked as they walked in and took off their shoes and Darry put down his tool belt and other things.

"It was…good," Pony said, rubbing his ear.

"What you see in him to make out that much, I'll never understand," Darry shook his head lightly and messed up Pony's hair.

"Well I'm glad cuz then I'd have to worry about competition," Pony smiled, tapping his fist against Darry's stomach.

"Well I'm going to lay down, I'm beat,"

"Night dare," Pony kissed his cheek.

"Night," He kissed Pony's as well and was off to his room.

Pony looked around the room and noticed Johnny's things.

"Hmm, wonder where he is," He got his answer when he opened the door to his and Soda's room.

The two on the bed's lips broke apart and looked at Pony.

"Uh.." Soda said, trying to think of what to say. Trying to think after great sex wasn't something he was used to.

"Tell me later, I'm tired," Ponyboy grabbed his pj pants out of his dressed and closed the door.

"Darry, I'm sleeping with you tonight," Pony called out.

Once he was done changing, using the bathroom and brushing his teeth, he went into Darry's room. His oldest brother was laying on his back, reading a book. He pulled back the covers and hopped in, laying on his stomach, with his arms under the pillow.

"So why do I have company tonight? Not that I care much," Darry asked, putting his book away and turning off the lamp. He turned so he was laying on his side looking at Pony.

Ponyboy yawned. "Soda. Johnny. Post sex," He just kind of mumbled.

"Ah, well good night, again,"

"Night,"

Darry was almost asleep when he heard Ponyboy mumble.

"Wonder who was on top?"

"Ponyboy!"

~*~*~*~*~*~Author's note~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Whooooooo another one comin at cha.

How am I doing ?^_^

My fingers are SO starting to hurt, but I don't care, I'm having fun.

This couple was asked for by: Lostboysfan123 who also asked for the Pony/tim

I know I just contradicted myself, since in my Johnny/Darry story I just did, I said that Johnny was to shy to give it up just like that and in this one he did.

OH WELL deal with it. I make no absolute sense at all at times, but you guys seen to love me none the less.

I own nothing.

AND I couldn't help but put in there my favorite couple (Dally and Pony) sooo forgive me?


End file.
